Love At First Sight
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam and Jack finally get on the same page.


**Title:** Love At First Sight

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** "Children of the Gods" Season One

**Season:** Any

**Summary:** Sam and Jack finally get on the same page.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Stargate SG-1 but a girl can still wish! I also own no rights to _"Love At First Sight"_ or Michael Buble. I only own the co-plot with my snuggle bunny.

**Author's Note:** This was originally planned as a joint song story, but all six chapters never happened so I've decided to post my three. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sam sighed and readjusted herself in her seat, she had spent the past two days on base and was finally getting a chance to head home and get some sleep. She drove in silence for several minutes before she turned her CD player on and waited for the CD to kick on. The soft sounds of piano filled the car before a deep, sensual voice joined in.

_I'm making this one special evening  
Taking a chance in my life  
Hoping you feel the same way as I do tonight  
Just try and look into my eyes  
Don't be scared of what you might see there_

Suddenly Sam's mind drifted off to images, memories of she and Jack making eye contact, of standing so closely to one another when they thought they could get by with it. A small grin swept across Sam's face as she continued daydreaming, when a sudden impulse ran over her.

She had to do something now. For once she wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid of being rejected, she wasn't afraid to tell him. She loved him.

Sam quickly turned around and headed back towards Jack's house.

* * *

Two minutes ago Jack was cursing at the television set for canceling the hockey game, but now he had settled back into his couch and turned his stereo system on. He had waited several moments while it chose a CD when the music finally began to play.

He now sat with his eyes closed as he hummed along with the song, which had basic piano and a deep voiced singer.

_The first time I saw you  
I knew love at first sight must be true, so true, oh so true  
And now I just have to explain why I feel this way  
I feel joy, I feel pain  
You're in my heart and it's tearing me apart  
'Cause I love you, I love you…_

Jack suddenly opened his eyes, realizing that he had just spent the last two minutes daydreaming about he and Sam while he studied the song.

That was it. He was in love with her. There wasn't anything more to it than that. He loved her…and he had to tell her. He didn't care anymore if she didn't love him back because at that moment he just needed to tell her.

Quickly Jack climbed off of the couch and ran to his hall closet to grab a jacket and his car keys. He would go over to her place right that moment and tell her the truth. He loved her.

* * *

Sam pulled to a stop in front of Jack's house and climbed out of the car. She dashed up to the front door and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

* * *

Jack yanked open the door, about to take a step out of the house when suddenly his brain realized that Sam was already standing at his doorstep, her hand raised as if to knock on the door. When they made eye contact they both froze.

* * *

From inside of Jack's house the final lyrics murmured out into the evening air at exactly the same time that Jack and Sam said them.

"I love you!"

Several long moments passed as Sam and Jack maintained eye contact, both taking time to comprehend what had just happened when suddenly, simultaneously again, they reached out for each other and embraced. They both loved each other.

* * *

From that point forward _"Love At First Sight"_ shared a special meaning for Sam and Jack. It was their song. It was the first song they danced to at evening when they professed their love, it was the first song they had heard after waking up next to one another in bed, and it was the first song that they danced to as husband and wife.

And it would be the title of the Michael Buble song that they engraved on their wedding rings. No one fought them on it – everyone knew from that first meeting between them.

It was love at first sight.

* * *

**After Thought:** Please review! There are two other stories in this "series". 


End file.
